


Mercy in Darkness

by angediary



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Wings, F/M, Fire, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Murder, Potential Enemies to Lovers, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angediary/pseuds/angediary
Summary: A demon had an obsession with angels and Reira was the unfortunate one to be his captive, but when all hope was lost, someone had come to her rescue.The very one that supposed to be her archenemy.
Relationships: Reira/Keisuke
Kudos: 1





	Mercy in Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> doing this for whump prompt but I really love how I accidentally made it as E2L plot hahahha~  
> will definitely write more about this~  
> xoxo

Many believed that demons despised angels, all people did.

Supposedly so.

Not many realized there were demons who obsessed beyond belief, despite the endless war between two sides.

Reira was not only a witness of those sickly obsessions, she had been a victim for quite a while. For months she was confined in the angel-proofed bunker, tortured, caged, but this demon did not stop at that.

Humming a christmas tune, he had nailed both of her wings on the wall. Crimson blood dripped through the tattered white feathers that once white as snow. Both of the wings spread wide against the wall, broken, her white dress also stained with blood. The nails fractured some bones in her wings, but what could she do? Nothing.

Without power, without hope, without anyone to save her.

No matter how she wept, screamed, no angel would hear her or to come to her rescue. Not within this bunker that was surrounded with sigils to prevent angels from finding them.

“We have white and red, what’s left.. Hmm, green.” The demon snickered while admiring his work, he sat on a chair across the room, cross-legged, rubbing his hands together in all of his evil intentions.

Chest heaving, she endured the searing pain from her wings while her wrists chained on the wall, preventing any of escape attempts. Reira gave the demon a sharp glare as she spoke through gritted teeth, “Christmas is not for demons to celebrate.”

His grin was menacing, his eyes as well, appraising her from head to toe. “That’s where you’re wrong, little angel. I begin to understand the merry celebration, all thanks to you. Why a christmas tree when I have a better replacement. An angel as my decoration.”

As much as she wanted to scream at him, it never affected a demon who was delighted by her anger. After all these months of being his captive, she’d known better than to plead or beg — now she was calm, refusing to be a source of his delight. “Isn’t that ironic, a demon who celebrates a human’s holiday. What would your kind think of you.” Then, she sneered, bracing a smile to appear.

The demon stood abruptly, knocking the chair as it fell backward. “It’s a shame for an angel to talk so harsh.” He began to approach her after grabbing the nails and the hammer. “A few more nails would remind you to behave, I think.”

“Go ahead,” Reira yanked herself forward, the wings protested against the nails even though it caused more blood to drop on the floor. “You can’t make me behave in any way you want.”

“It appears I caught the wrong angel.” Yet, he seemed not as bothered as he should, he lifted up a nail and the hammer in front of her face as a threat, “Now where I should place this nail.”

Her whole body tensed, not because of the demon’s threats but the sudden smell of smoke. A moment later, the sight of actual smoke coming from the ventilator. All the pain from her wings was forgotten as a new hope coursing within her. _Can it be…? A rescue?_

The demon whirled around the moment the bunker’s door was broken open. A dark figure emerged through the black smoke, the burning flame behind him made his appearance frightening, more than any other demon. 

The whole building was on fire except the bunker.

“How dare you to burn this place?!” But his outburst halted a second later. The demon seemingly recognized the figure, scrambled backwards and dropped all the nails and hammer from his grip.

“To take what’s mine.” The figure walked farther into the bunker, a devilish smirk upon the corner of his mouth.

Without all the smoke surrounding him, Reira recognized him, the smirk that belonged to the one she had been ordered to hunt, who always seemed to escape her each time. “I’m not yours to take.” Defiance dripped from each syllable of her words. “I don’t need you to save me.” Reira added, her restrained hands curled into fists.

Keisuke, the devil she’d been chasing for centuries.

“Who else can save you? You’ve been here for months and you’re still here now.” Keisuke pointed a finger to the demon, then pointing down at the ground. A silent command for the other demon to kneel before him while his eyes focused on the angel on the wall. “This bunker is well-hidden from angels but you have forgotten something, demon. It is not demon-proofed.”

But, who would have thought a demon would save her?

The prince of Hell himself.

The demon who knelt down on the ground beside Reira had his head hung low. “I beg for your forgiveness, I was not aware she is yours.”

“I’m not his! Never!” Reira yanked herself again in protest, flinching when all the pain from her wounded wings seared through her all at once.

The evil smirk still curled up the corner of Keisuke’s mouth, he strode forward. A regal, dark presence in the bunker, as if even the darkness itself bowed before him. “Release her or you will receive a punishment for what you did.”

Rising to his feet, the demon began to take off all the nails, one by one, and all of her restraints. Keisuke stood tall before her, returning her defiant glare with his cold one and he deliberately caught her limp figure as she fell forward, after being freed from the nails.

Protesting against his hold, she tried to stand on her feet to no avail. Stumbled, scrambled, but her last and only option was letting him to support her.

“On the contrary, I’m not here to save you.” Keisuke spoke, still holding her despite her attempt to escape him.

“Then, why?”

Instead of answering her, he raised a hand and with a finger, he ordered the demon to come close. “No punishment for you as promised.”

Just as the demon smiled in his utter relief and prepared to flee from the scene, his body was set on fire. His screams were loud and pitiful until silence dawned once more and he vanished into black ashes.

“Only death.” Keisuke added, watching the pile of ashes in an icy cold stare. A promise of a demon meant nothing, after all.

Holding her against him, he helped her to walk and carried her out of the bunker, the flame consumed everything around them but it opened a path for Keisuke to pass through. Enough for her wings to not be burned, or even singed, by the raging flame.

His arm held her waist in a forceful grip, yet considerable enough to never touch her wounded wings. “No angel ever dared to come after me. I wouldn’t want our centuries-worth battle to end by the intervention of a filthy demon.” Keisuke answered her after he brought her outside, they both watched the secluded house eaten by the flame of hell.

Unsure of what she was supposed to feel, she gathered all the angelic power that returned without any sigil preventing her, shoving him off and stood on her feet. Her wings began to heal, furling and unfurling behind her — realizing that she would be able to fly in no time. Wounded and battered, Reira stared up to him from the side with unwavering determination. “This means nothing. I will still chase you without mercy and fulfill my Order with my own hands.”

His evil smirk stained with a hint of relief, “I won’t expect any less, _Reira_.”

The angel’s wings flapped furiously, regaining more power to fly. “Listen carefully, I might not be chasing you now even though you’re right in front of me. An angel knows how to be grateful.” A pause while her glare intensified, “But the next time we meet, I will most certainly chase you. Never doubt that.”

Without waiting for his response, Reira spread her wings wide and flapping stronger to lift her off from the ground. A few more flaps before she turned away from him, soaring high to the starry sky. To return _home_.

Keisuke simply stared heavenward, perplexed, those wounds all over her wings, tortured body, weakened power, and yet she was still capable to fly — also threatened the Prince of Hell so fearlessly. _She is everything I’m not, but just as terrifying._ His smirk morphed into a smile as the sight of her flying farther from him, _almost_ affectionate. 

A devil’s smile.

For the first time over centuries, he’d done the impossible.

Saving an angel.


End file.
